


Moon's Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, M/M, POV Male Character, Werewolves, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never forgive himself for do nothing to help him... <br/>AU Collection of very VERY short Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon's Lullaby

The cold winter came to early for the little town of Nightshade. To soon for the good of every person who lives in the foggy land. With fear taking possession of all prudent thinking; No one will show up in the monstrously dark nights where “hope” is a forgotten word. The town is now only a memory of the silent dead; A reminder of all the lives that were lost the last year on the same day.

Nobody will remember with such intensity, no one but himself; Alfred will never forget those purple eyes sparkling in hate and hungry, the awful breath of the beast on his scared face, the roar that shook his always reckless soul in the biggest fear he’ll ever had and the twisted image of the blood bathing the muscular body covered with gray hair and multiple scars caused by endless battles for control.

Especially, he’ll never forget his lost friend of childhood turning it into the moster who attacked the town and almost kill his brother and him. And he’ll never forgive himself for do nothing to help Ivan…


End file.
